


Assets

by ambiguously



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Cassian and K-2 acquire the target from their latest mission.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



"Cassian, I have found the asset."

Cassian squeezed off three more blasts as cover fire. "Good. Stay there."

"Cassian, the asset is not as described."

K-2's voice remained calm but Cassian heard a note of query, almost amusement even above the blaster fire. He'd been learning his new partner's quirks. K-2 had surprised and amazed him every day since they'd met. Cassian had known plenty of droids, but he'd never met anyone quite like this ex-Imperial.

Despite being pinned down and unsure how they were going to get out of this alive, he smiled with a grim humor of his own. "Is it our target or not?"

"I believe so."

Cassian noticed a water reservoir at the top of the building where his attackers hid. He blasted the legs and watched it tip, sending a metric ton of water down on the stormtroopers pursuing him. That bought them some time, but not a lot of time.

He spun and hurried into the darkened home with K-2. "Come on."

His eyes adjusted to the light. K-2 was raising something into his arms. There was a cooing sound, and Cassian's heart sunk. "A child?"

"Yes. The intelligence report was incorrect." K-2 jiggled the thing in his arms. "I could shoot it if you'd like."

"Do not shoot it," Cassian said. "Bring it. If this is the asset Command wants, I'm not arguing." He led them out into the dingy daylight at the other side of the house. "Come on."

He couldn't wait for this assignment to be finished. He'd burned through two false identities to get here, and it would take a miracle for he and Kay to make it home in one piece. And after they dropped the asset with Command, the pair of them were going to take a holiday somewhere together.

"I believe he likes me," said K-2.

There. The ship was where he'd left it, docked but ready to takeoff. They hurried across the too-open space and boarded. Cassian didn't waste time to sit before he punched in the launch sequence. Behind him, K-2 held onto the asset with one arm, and placed a firm grip on the bulkhead frame with the other.

Even before they were in the air, he saw other ships approaching. "Hang on," he said, and slid into the chair, grabbing the throttle. He cursed the engineer who'd designed this slow-to-handle ship, and cursed the pilot who should have been sent on this mission with him, and cursed the mission because there was no way the asset was going to be useful to the cause. This was someone's personal stake, that was all.

He broke atmosphere and slammed the hyperspace lever.

They were taking a long, long holiday together after this.

He stood up and went to K-2. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. The asset is also fine." Kay jiggled him again. "There, there," he said in a monotone.

"We're not keeping him."

"No. Keeping him would be a bad idea. You are terrible with children." The amused tone was back.

"You were the one who asked if you should shoot him."

"I wouldn't have had to ask anyone else."

Cassian sighed. He looked at the asset. The small green creature wiggled its long ears at him. Cassian resisted the urge to pat him as the asset gave him a sweet baby smile.

"You are going to be nothing but trouble."


End file.
